10 song challenge 2
by McDayDreaming
Summary: 10 songs 10 drabbles, various pairings; a lttle angst, a little fluff & some things in between! Enjoy! Please R


Miley Cyrus- Barefoot Cinderella

Derek was almost finished perfecting his dark curls when Meredith entered the bathroom. When he saw her reflection in the mirror he was taken aback by her beauty. It didn't matter to him that she was still wearing pyjamas, she had no makeup on, and her hair was pulled back into a loose and messy bun. She looked perfect.

He turned to face her, said good morning and then kissed her, soft and quick, like a habit. She kissed him back and then offered the same greeting.

As the broke apart he asked her to dance. Not too long ago she would've shrugged off this strange request, but since the shooting she relished every opportunity to be close to him. And so this Cinderella twirled and dipped with her Prince Charming, no music in the background, and the tile floor cold on her bare feet.

Sugrland-All I Want to Do

Mark Sloan awoke cold and alone in his empty apartment. He allowed his mind to drift back to a happier dawn when he and Lexie were still hiding out in Mer's attic. She was looking at him with such a fire in her eyes that he'd known neither of them would make it to work. That day he got an education in the difference between having sex and making love. He learned those lessons several times over in the space of a few short hours, and in the moments in between and after they held each other close talked about anything and everything; their pasts, their hopes their dreams and plans for their future together. But he fucked it up.

Each memory lifted his spirits but at the same time it felt like a knife with a serrated edge was slicing his heart into a million tiny pieces. It might have been easier to go to work on autopilot and then drown his sorrows in a bottle of scotch like he had been doing for the past few months, but he couldn't do that anymore. He had to get her back. Maybe he would use the elevator like Derek did with Meredith. Or maybe he would serenade her with some sappy love song at the top of his lungs. He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to do something. Something to make her understand how sorry he was and that he'd spend his life making it up to her if she gave him the chance. All he wanted to do was make her happy. That was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Taylor Swift-Superman

Amelia Shepherd didn't realize it at the time, but when she was five and father was shot her brother Derek had been her savoir, literally. While it was happening Derek kept her still and quiet and out of her harm's way. She must have known this subconsciously though, because from then on she clung to him like a suction cup to a car window. Most of the time he didn't mind, he was there for her and strong for her. They were older now and things were different. She needed him to save her from herself as she was floundering in L.A. with no job no life and no prospects, but she didn't know how to reach out.

A few weeks later in Seattle Derek met kryptonite in the form of Gary Clarke, and was now recovering from an extensive cardiothoracic surgery to remove a bullet from his chest. He wanted his little sister to just be there for him, but was too drained to ask. Sometimes even superhuman strength isn't enough.

Emerson Drive-Moments

Cristina Yang knew that she wanted to fix hearts from the moment she felt her father's stop beating in his chest at the age of nine. To that end she became a very driven student with a special interest in science. Being instructed by world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon Collin Marlow in college only fuelled her desire further. She found his knowledge immensely attractive, and became involved with him over the next three years. She learned a lot in that time. In spite of her feelings for him and the many marriage proposals he'd made she knew residency would hold new people and experiences. She didn't want to be tied down or held back. So she ended it.

When she got to Seattle Grace Hospital the attraction to Preston Burke was almost instant. She had followed his work through medical journals for years, and he had a new and different kind of knowledge to offer her. Though it took some time to see where they stood before long they were a couple. In fact she was his hand after he got shot and didn't tell Derek about the tremor he was left with. He pushed her to the brink both personally and professionally, but she cared about him deeply, and she was a better surgeon for it. She got to learn advanced procedures like the running whip stitch and how to decannulate a heart by herself. What she hadn't realized at the time was just how much of herself she was giving up to please him.

Teddy Altman was the perfect fit for Cristina. She had a wealth of experience and she knew exactly when and how hard to push her. The cardio god in training was blossoming in a way she never thought she could under Teddy's tutelage. Maybe that was partly due to the fact that personal feeling weren't really involved, but it was more than that. Teddy understood her in a way no one had before; but something changed when Gary Clarke came and pointed that gun at her head. Work was the one place Cristina felt safe and in control. She was able to block out the fear and everything else and just do what needed to be done to save a life. In time she leaned she could be a great surgeon even without that ability, but she didn't want to feel scared all the time. So she quit. Even if she walked away from medicine forever no one could dispute the fact she had moments of greatness in her short career. Derek Shepherd was living proof of that.

Jessica Harp-A Woman Needs

Cristina had been feeling lost ever since the shooting. She was afraid to near an OR; that made her feel useless. The OR had always been the place where she felt whole, and like she really mattered. She kept trying to get past what happened because she didn't know what else to do, but she was sick of feeling the way she did. So after watching Mr. Henley's lung transplant she finally let herself fall into the unknown. She quit. She knew everyone would think she was insane, but she didn't care. She would figure out what to do with her life eventually. For now dancing it out like a maniac with her IPod and drinking tequila was enough

Kellie Pickler-Best Days of Your Life

Arizona Robbins knew she made the right decision by accepting the Carter-Madison grant and going to Africa. She had only been there a couple of weeks and so many tiny humans benefited from her presence. It was an amazing feeling. What she didn't anticipate was the thoughts and memories of Calliope popping up everywhere. Suddenly the perky blonde would be hit by visions of their first kiss in the bathroom at Joe's, their first date, when they said I love you for the first time after that disastrous birthday party. Each time she encountered happy occasions like these heart broke a little more as she realised what she left behind. During down time her mind wandered to the future. Of course Calliope was there too. She was inescapable. The Peds surgeon couldn't help but wonder what their kids would've looked like. She hadn't even wanted kids, but the woman she loved wanted them so much that she was slowly starting to want them too. On a Tuesday morning the sadness became unbearable, and she placed a call half way around the world.

"Arizona what do you want? It's my day off I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry; it's good to hear your voice. I miss you."

Callie could tell that she was crying, "You miss me?" she questioned coldly.

"I do my heart is breaking."

"Oh really because mine was broken the minute you said we were over and walked out of that airport. I told you we could work it out, but you wouldn't listen. We had a great life together, and we could've had a great future. You missed your chance.

"I messed up big time, but I love you. Can we give the long distance thing a shot please?

"I have no more time or tears for you." _Click._

Arizona was stunned. The receiver fell from her hand as more tears fell from her blue eyes.

Nick Jonas-Introducing Me

Derek lay alone in his trailer replaying the events of the last couple days in his mind. For some reason Meredith wanted to know more about him. He gave her some random facts about himself; like his favourite band, book and ice cream flavour, and said she'd have to take the rest on faith. That was because he liked the element of surprise and thought they'd have a lifetime to get to know each other. That was until Addison showed up unexpectedly and changed everything. Now he was afraid they'd never get that chance, which made him sad, because she had become his favourite person. In fact if he was honest with himself he would admit he was in love with her. If he was truly honest he'd been in love with her since the night they met at Joe's It killed him that she might never know that.

Carly Rae Jepson-Bucket

Lexie had been assigned to Mark's service, and he was starring at her. The starring was killing her, especially after what April said about it. Now she believed it was true. She saw love in his beautiful blue-green eyes, but could she forgive him for everything with Sloan and the baby, for sleeping with Addison, for screwing Amy Shepherd, when he'd never really forgiven her for sleeping with Alex? Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Come with me!"

Mark was confused, but he could tell that she was fuming so he let her lead him to an On-Call room. Once they were inside she pushed him against the wall.

"Stop starring at me! I know you're doing it because you love me, but this can't go anywhere. I can't trust you! On top of everything you slept with Derek's little sister! How can I get past that?

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, and I don't deserve another chance, but I love you so much, and I want to make it all up to you. I'll spend forever trying if you'll let me. Can we just start over? As he said the words the emotion in his voice was undeniable, and tears sprang to his eyes. Although the younger Grey had some reservations about this idea her resolve crumbled with the desperate pleading look he gave her.

"Okay."

His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. It was an expression she hadn't seen before.

"Hi. I'm Mark Sloan."

"Lexie Grey, nice to meet you, she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. This may seem a little forward, but can I buy you a drink Lexie? I know a great little bar just across from here and I get off work in a couple hours.

She smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."

One drink lead to another, and then to dinner at then to dinner at one of Seattle's best restaurants. The evening ended with a kiss and the promise of a second date. With that Alexandra Caroline Grey and Marcus Dylan Sloan began to fall in love all over again.

You're My Favourite Song-Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas

Music had always been a part of Cristina's life. She loved to dance. She wasn't a good dancer by any means, but it felt good to crank up the tunes a move to beat. Just do whatever felt natural in the moment. It was a good way to release tension. Therefore it wasn't a surprise that she liked Dance, House, Electronica, Techno, Trance, and anything else with a lot of bass. She never really cared about words. They were just white noise. At least that was true before Owen. She still liked all that stuff, but now she also liked sappy love song by artists like Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift because they reminded her of him. She even liked some songs from those lame Camp Rock movies. She would never tell anybody though. They were her guilty pleasure.

Stand-Billy Ray & Miley Cyrus

Though it killed Arizona to leave the love of her life behind she knew she had to do it. Now that she had a job, friends and a significant other in Seattle it would have been easier to stay. She couldn't do that though because out of all the people that applied for the Carter Madison grant she was chosen. She took this as sign, a greater call to serve. Of course she believed in the cause deeply as well. Helping less fortunate tiny humans was always something close to her heart, and those in Africa were truly in need. Though Calliope had been willing to go with her it wasn't her dream. The blonde realized that sooner or later the person she loved more than anything would start to miss her job and the people she loved. When that happened resentment would come into play. She couldn't deal with that. So here she was in Africa, alone. She could only hope that somehow the fates would intervine a leave the door open for them to rekindle their romance three years from now.


End file.
